Celebrity Big Brother 2 (EasternSky)
This is Alex's second Celebrity Big Brother Fanon season. This season will feature 12 houseguests. Twists *'International Houseguest:' One of the contestants, Sam Smith, is actually British. Memory Wall The Game Week 1 12 celebrities were welcomed into the house by Eric. Blake won the first Head of Household competition and he decides to nominate Gillian and Meghan T. Sam gets into a confrontation with Ansel, which Jim had to calm down. Blake, Gillian, and Meghan T. then competed in the Power of Veto competition, while Jason, Jim, and Sonequa were chosen to compete alongside them. Jason then won PoV and decided not to use it. Gillian was evicted by a 7-2 vote. Week 2 Natalie won Head of Household. She decided to put up Ansel and Meghan M. Jason decides to form an alliance with Natalie, Sonequa, and Rachel. Blake, Jim, and Rachel were drafted for the Power of Veto competition. Ansel then pissed off Jason by calling him a hobo. Blake then decided not to use the Power of Veto. Ansel was then evicted in a unanimous 8-0 vote. Week 3 Jason wins Head of Household. Jim bonds with Meghan M. As they talk about her deceased father, they decide to form an alliance. Jason decides to put up Meghan T. and Sam. Matt wins Power of Veto and he decides not to use it. Meghan T. was then evicted 5-2. Week 4 Sam wins Head of Household and he decides to nominate Meghan M. and Sonequa after they tried to evict him in the previous week. Blake then won POV and he decides to remove Sonequa from the block. Sam then decides to put up Jim. Blake only wanted to veto Sonequa in order to ensure Meghan M.'s eviction, and he succeeded, as she was evicted in a unanimous 6-0 vote. Week 5 After a close game between Blake and Jim, the latter was declared Head of Household. He decided to put up Rachel and Sonequa on the block, with the intent of backdooring Blake. Jason then won Power of Veto. He decided to veto Rachel and replace her with Blake. Blake was evicted 3-2. Week 6 Rachel decides to turn on Jason, seeing him as a threat, and she informs Matt and Sam of a plan to evict him. However, Jim overheard this conversation and he reported it directly to Jason himself. Jason then won Head of Household, ruining their plans. He then decides to nominate Matt and Rachel. Natalie then wins Power of Veto and she decides not to use it. In a 3-1 vote, Rachel ends up evicted. Week 7 Matt wins Head of Household. He decides to put up Sonequa and Natalie, not putting up Jason out of fear of himself or Natalie winning POV and vetoing him. He decides to talk with Jim. telling him that Jason is a threat and he should no longer work with him. Jim then wins the Power of Veto. Jim then surprisingly uses it to veto Sonequa. Seizing the opportunity, Matt puts up Jason in his place. In a 2-1 vote, Jason was evicted, shocking the players and the audience. Week 8 Natalie wins Head of Household. She puts Matt and Sam on the block, ready to avenge Jason. Matt and Sam then try to win the Power of Veto, but their hopes were crushed when Sonequa won. She then kept the nominations the same. A 1-1 tie then occurred, but Natalie broke the tie and evicted Matt, leaving a very pissed off Sam. Week 9 Jim wins Head of Household. He decides to put up Natalie and Sonequa, swearing his new alliance with Sam. Natalie then wins the final Power of Veto of the season and she decides to put up Sam as a replacement nominee. Unsurprisingly, Sam was evicted 1-0, with Natalie casting the sole vote to evict. Week 10 Natalie won Part 1 and Jim won Part 2, and as a result they faced each other off in Part 3 of the final Head of Household competition. Despite Natalie's best efforts, Jim won the Final Head of Household. Natalie, for her own safety, suddenly betrays Sonequa, telling Jim to keep her and evict Sonequa. Jim did exactly that and he voted to evict Sonequa from the game, making Jim and Natalie the Final 2. Finale Natalie and Jim faced the jury. Despite Jim's best efforts, he lost 4-3 to Natalie. Natalie received the votes of Blake, Jason, Rachel, and Sonequa while Jim received the votes of Matt, Sam, and Meghan M. Trivia *This season holds the wiki record for the largest age difference between the oldest and youngest players, with 60 years (the oldest player, Jim Inhofe, is 84, and the youngest player, Ansel Elgort, is 24). Category:Fanon